Malos entendidos
by Ellewan
Summary: A Eren casi le da un infarto cuando se entera las razones de Jean para sonrojarse cada vez que tiene al sargento frente a él.


**¡Hola! Soy nueva aquí, pero espero poder pasar buenos ratos con ustedes, la verdad hace años que no escribo nada, pero este fandom me inspira muchísimo, lo siento de verdad que me ha quedado algo larga la historia, pero espero que igual disfruten de ella. Amo la pareja y lo más seguro me vean seguido publicando cosas de ellos, así que pues, muchas gracias por leer.**

**NO HAY SPOILERS**

**Shingeki no Kyojin no me pertenece.**

**Advertencias: Una escena explícita y palabrotas.**

-Que extraño…-

No era la primera vez que Jean le había esquivado la mirada, con un sospechoso sonrojo en toda la cara, pasó mientras comían, entrenando, en las duchas, si hasta dio media vuelta y salió corriendo cuando lo vio saliendo del establo, en fin, en cualquier rincón donde tuviera la mala suerte de toparse con él. Si bien era extraño que el chico tuviera una actitud tan evasiva, lo era aun más que se sonrojara de verlo, peor aún, de ver o tener a menos de 5 metros al sargento Levi. Esto último lo carcomía en celos, mejor dicho, curiosidad, si eso debía ser solamente. No es que le cayera bien el cara de caballo ese, solo que extraña insultarle y gritarle hasta por la más mínima cosa. ¡Y no tiene ningún derecho a sonrojarse viendo al sargento!

-¿Qué es extraño? - Tan distraído estaba que por un momento se olvidó que se encontraba junto a Levi, quien logró escuchar que dijo algo pero no entendió bien.

-N…nada, nada importante.- Fijó sus ojos en una mancha horrorosa en el vitral que estaba limpiando cerca del techo del castillo.

-…-

Eren era un maldito libro, uno abierto no, abierta era Hanji, Eren no tenía tapa y las hojas estaban sueltas para que el mundo lo leyera. Su expresión delataba su incomodidad y esa forma de desviar su mirada le gritaba que algo pasaba por esa cabeza. Con su característica serenidad se deslizó hacia el chico, que inútilmente intentaba quitar una asquerosa mancha en el vidrio, pero jamás la quitaría porque estaba hacia adentro, estúpido.

-Esa mierda está del otro lado, inepto.- Antes de que tan siquiera Eren reaccionara, Levi le arrebató el trapo y lo dejó caer. -Ahora dime qué diablos te pasa, mocoso.-

-E..esto..-No podía evitar su nerviosismo, tanto por la cercanía de su amante, como por esa mirada que lo desnudaba a plena luz del día. Bien, mentir no era una opción, nunca le ha salido bien. -Es Jean, sargento. Ultimamente me evita y me mira de una forma extraña, me incomoda, no lo entiendo y no he podido preguntarle.- Desvió la mirada sintiéndose incomodo y rascó su nuca.- Le dije que no era gran cosa.-Mientras Eren hablaba pudieron distinguir la figura de Hanji adentro del castillo haciendo señas extrañas y carcajeándose, Levi le hizo una seña obscena y la ignoró.

-Ya veo.- Usó su equipo de maniobras para llegar hasta el techo y ponerse de pie.-Termina aquí, más tarde lo revisaré.- Sin decir nada más se fue.

El chico no vio mal, claro que no. Al momento de separarse de él, pudo ver claramente un pequeño, casi inexistente sonrojo que intentó asomarse por las mejillas de Levi. Esa reacción…rápidamente comenzó a atar cabos apresuradamente en su mente adolescente. -Será que…-. Poco le importó tener que bajar al suelo y desperdiciar gas para recoger el trapo que estaba usando, apretó los puños hasta casi sangrar y torció el gesto iracundo, deseando muy en el fondo estar equivocado.

XXXXXXXX

Caminaba con pasos apresurados hasta llegar a su oficina, en vano fue el intento por reprimir una risita que le hizo curvar los labios, y es que aunque se encargó ya de desvirgar física y mentalmente a Eren de todas las formas conocidas, aun tenía ese rastro de inocencia que tanto le divertía. Por su puesto que sabía lo que le pasaba al otro mocoso, pero por nada del mundo le diría nada a su pareja, después de todo la experiencia le pareció sumamente excitante, valió la pena y hasta lo repetiría de tener la oportunidad.

En primer lugar, seguramente se enojaría como nunca con él, lo culparía de todo y se iría a dormir al sótano todos los días cerrando la puerta desde adentro para evitar un asalto nocturno de parte de su superior.

Segundo, con gusto y sin problemas derribaría la puta puerta, si no fuera porque eso enojaría aun más al muchacho, le cobrarían la maldita puerta y tendría que soportar el ridículo discurso de Erwin sobre ética profesional, romances entre compañeros y no se sabe cuánta porquería más.

Tercero y no menos importante, se pasaría por lo menos un mes sin poder tocar a Eren, si hasta se lo podía imaginar de gancho con su hermanastra, quien le sacaría la lengua y le regalaría sonrisas triunfantes cargadas de veneno cada vez que se crucen. Aunque claro, en ese caso siempre queda el plan B, podía chantajear a Hanji para conseguir alguna sustancia viciosa para utilizar en Eren. Bah, tendría que estar muy desesperado para eso, meneó la cabeza alejando todos esos pensamientos y se concentró en la montaña de papeles que tenía en frente.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tras sentirse desperdiciar 2 horas de su vida, limpiando un puñetero vitral que al fin y al cabo se ensuciaría en dos horas más. Eren había pasado, de tener una furia que alcanzaba para transformarse y destruir medio castillo, a sentirse deprimido y preocupado.

-Necesito una ducha- Tenía un fuerte olor a sudor y su mente era un desastre tratando de darle vueltas al asunto aquel, si podía asegurar algo, eso era que Levi sabía algo que él no, le fastidiaba el hecho de que Jean estuviera vinculado, siempre sintió ese deseo de competencia con Jean pero….y si al final Levi lo abandona por él.

_"¿Y si se cansó de mi? ¿Ya no le gusto? ¿Desde cuándo me guarda secretos?" _

Con esos pensamientos llegó hasta las duchas dispuesto a que el agua fría le ayudara a despejarse, sin duda esa misma noche aclararía todo con el sargento. Lo último que pensó es que se encontraría precisamente con la persona que menos quería ver en las duchas.

-Qué rareza verte aquí a estas horas, no me digas que te caíste otra vez sobre mierda de caballo.- Se mofó intentando hacer ambiente, muy a su manera. Jean estaba abotonando su camisa y volteó sorprendido hacia Eren.

-¡Cállate, suicida!. - Otra vez esa actitud, sin mirarle a los ojos recogió sus pertenencias con apuro, pero no se esperaba lo que pasó a continuación.

Eren sujetó con fuerza el cuello de su camisa y estampó su espalda contra la pared que tenía detrás, provocando que dejara caer sus cinturones y demás artículos de higiene personal.

-¿¡Qué diablos te pasa, imbécil?! ¿Desde cuándo no puedes mirarme a los ojos? No seas cobarde, maldición. - Eren desató toda la frustración que traía consigo desde temprano, por poco lo golpea pero Jean se sacudió apartándole.

-No te me acerques tanto, bestia.-Recorrió con la mirada todo el lugar, como asegurándose de que estuvieran solos, se pasó una mano por la cara con ansiedad. -Eren…yo….lo siento….En verdad, yo…no se qué decirte….- Al fin se dignaba a dirigirle la mirada, en ese instante Eren pudo notar ¿Lástima?! Lo miraba con lástima…Podría esperar culpa, arrepentimiento, lo que sea, pero ¿Qué demonios le pasa?!

-¿Qué?! ¡Explícate Jean porque no te entiendo, mierda!. - Sentía su respiración acelerarse y un dolor fuerte en el pecho, mientras en su mente trataba de asimilar que sus más grandes temores se hacían realidad, refregó sus ojos con sus manos intentando frenar el llanto que amenazaba con salir.

Jean se sintió culpable, "aquello" debía estar destrozando a su compañero, no es que realmente le importara demasiado, pero por un instante se puso en los zapatos del otro y supo que debía ser difícil.

-Eren, no tienes que soportar eso, si están abusando de ti puedes reportarlo, estoy seguro de que tomarán medidas, por mi parte yo no diré nada, se que debe ser complicado. - Jean clavó sus ojos al suelo, eso sonó más cursi y marica de lo que podía tolerar, pero sentía un peso menos en su cuerpo, de seguro Marco estaría conforme de que acaba de hacer lo correcto, fue valiente y no se quedó callado.

-¿Ha?! ¿Reportar qué?.- Ahora Eren entendía menos, ¿Qué diablos iba a reportar? ¿Soportar qué? ¿Que Levi lo engañaba con Jean? Hasta él entendía que eso sería ridículo.

-Tsk, no te hagas el loco, se lo que vi.- Jean hablaba con una seguridad que convencería a cualquiera.

-Habla entonces, porque no te entiendo todavía.- Sufriendo escalofríos temiendo lo peor.

Jean rodó los ojos con molestia y se sonrojó, pero perfecto, así acabaría con todo este circo.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx Flashback xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-Buen chico, Buchwald.- Jean cepillaba a su caballo con cuidado, solía hacer eso para distraerse cuando se deprimía por la constante indiferencia de Mikasa. En eso estaba cuando escuchó sin mucho interés como el sargento Levi, su escuadrón, Eren y Hanji, llegaban de un "experimento" que no podía importarle menos.

-Buen trabajo, Eren. Has mejorado mucho.- Supuso que esa era Petra, escuchó sus pasos, junto a los de sus compañeros dirigiéndose al castillo.

-¡Eren, la próxima vez déjame tocar tu entrepierna de titán! ¿Si?! ¿Lo harás verdad?! - Nadie más que Hanji. Seguido escuchó como alguna cubeta se estrellaba estrepitosamente contra la pared.

-¡Lárgate, desquiciada!- Sin dudas ese fue el sargento. Lo próximo que llegó a sus oídos fue una ensordecedora carcajada y sus pasos a la carrera saliendo del lugar. Poco le interesaba la vida de esos infelices, continuó como si nada en el rincón más apartado del establo, hasta que algo llamó su atención unos momentos después.

-¡Mng! N…..ahh….¡No!…..no quiero…- Paró en seco lo que hacía.

-¡Cállate!- De seguro estaba entendiendo mal, sacando todo de contexto, siguió cepillando al caballo, lo más seguro es que el sargento quería seguir _entrenando_, por supuesto.

-¡Gah! -

-¡Mmn!…-

-¡Eso…no!-

Aturdido por los murmullos, gimoteos, quejas y demás ruidos indecentes, apretó el cepillo y lo pasó áspero molestando al animal, que en el acto relinchó.

"Aun con parte de la camisa de Eren en su mano, Levi volteó hacia donde escuchó el sonido del caballo. _"Mmm, tentador" _ Sonrió con malicia. Se volvió hacia el chico arrinconado bajo él y sin dudar le comió la boca en besos mientras forcejeaba con él."

Jean se arrinconó contra el muro más cercano, aterrado. Para poder salir necesariamente tenía que toparse con ellos, pero por obvias razones intuía que si lo hacía mas tarde se vería en un ataúd siendo llorado por sus compañeros.

-¡Déjeme…!-

-¡No te muevas tanto!-

Cubrió su boca con una mano, algo andaba mal. Sintió la tentación de asomarse y confirmar lo que ocurría ¿Y si el sargento se cansó de Eren y ahora intentaba matarlo? Grande fue su sorpresa cuando cometió el error de mirar en esa dirección.

Eren estaba apoyado en sus rodillas y antebrazos, su camisa estaba enredada en sus muñecas, limitando sus movimientos, su cabeza se escondía entre sus manos y sus pantalones tendidos en el suelo, su equipo estaba a medio quitar, repartido entre su cuerpo y el suelo. Levi estaba de rodillas justo detrás de él, acariciando las caderas enrojecidas del chico mientras le susurraba algo al oído. Sus cabellos enmarañados y sus cuerpos cubiertos en sudor formaban una visión incitante.

-¡Levi! - Parece que el sargento le había mordido el cuello, Eren levantó la cabeza y se notaron sus mejillas humedecidas, no entendía si su expresión reflejaba dolor o algo más. Lo peor de todo no era el maravilloso espectáculo, ni el calor emergente y sofocante, tampoco lo era el hecho de que no era capaz de apartar los ojos de ellos, su pesadilla comenzó cuando sintió sus pantalones más apretados que de costumbre.

-¡Ah!…¡Du…duele…..Mierda! ¡Ah!- Ni lento no perezoso, el sargento penetró al chico con una estocada limpia, certera y hasta el fondo. No se dio tiempo a esperar para iniciar un cadencioso movimiento, con el ángulo perfecto para enloquecer a su amante. Con una mano sostenía con firmeza su cadera y estiró la otra hasta tirar del cabello del castaño para que mantuviera su cabeza en alto.

-Vamos….gime….me gusta escucharte….¡ha!- Aceleró el ritmo de sus movimientos, consiguiendo que la voz de Eren subiera un par de tonos. Soltó sus cabellos y pasó a pellizcar sus pezones hasta hacerlo retorcerse de placer. Su rostro estaba rojo, por momentos se mordía los labios sofocando los gemidos que intentaban salir, de su boca escurría un hilillo de saliva, sus ojos permanecían fuertemente cerrados y por momentos abría su boca en gemidos sordos para volver al inicio.

Debía ser un espejismo, uno cruel y _húmedo_. Estaba presenciando al "soldado más fuerte de la humanidad" abusando de la "esperanza más grande de la humanidad". Su compañero sufría la peor humillación del mundo y él, como buena basura, atendía a sentirse poco hombre cuando notó lo especialmente grande que era el _"orgullo"_ de su superior ¡Rayos! ¿Cómo lograba encajar "eso" ahí?

-¡!- Jean ahogó un grito con su mano, tan solo apartó la vista un momento, distraído viendo su propia entrepierna más que despierta y para cuando volteó de nuevo Eren estaba recostado boca arriba, Levi sostenía sus piernas para mantenerlas bien abiertas mientras seguía arremetiendo fuerte contra su subordinado, cuyas manos arañaban su pecho en un intento desesperado por soportar tanto placer…abrió los ojos sorprendido cuando su superior se detuvo completamente dentro de él.

-Sargento….¿Que….qué pasa?- Murmuró tan bajo que Jean no le escuchó.

-Alguien viene.- Aclaró mirando en dirección a Jean, pero así como se detuvo sacó casi por completo su miembro para volverlo a meter de golpe, Eren sin poderlo evitar se corrió sobre su propio abdomen, sintiendo a su amante moverse en su interior y ahogar sus gritos con un beso francés.

Lejos, en el rincón más alejado del establo, se encontraba Jean queriendo ser un montículo de heno. Maldijo con todas las groserías conocidas la condenada hora en que se le ocurrió ir a cepillar a su estúpido caballo a esa maldita hora. Seguía escuchando gemidos de Eren y murmullos que no lograba entender. Si al sargento se le ocurría ir a buscarlo después, sintió lástima de su caballo que estaría presente al momento de su horrible muerte por mirón.

Silencio.

Momentos después todo quedó en completo silencio.

El tiempo seguía pasando y Jean no se atrevía a moverse

Observó con pesar su entrepierna, que le pedía a gritos atención con espasmos molestos y cada vez más intensos. Se asomó de nuevo esperanzado y casi chilla como niña de la felicidad al ver que se encontraba solo otra vez. Se aseguró de que nadie andaba por los alrededores e inmediatamente salió despavorido a encerrarse en su habitación.

Finalmente entendía la razón por la que Eren le temía tanto al enano, si escondía a un titán entre las piernas.

Guardaría por siempre es secreto, pero esa tarde se tocó como nunca recreando en su mente la aquella escena.

XXXXXXXXXXXX Fin del Flashback XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ahora todo tenía sentido.

Eren deseaba en ese momento que el titán colosal apareciera y se lo tragara, que el acorazado lo aplastara o incluso que Annie le pateara lejos para nunca volver.

Su cara parecía un tomate maduro y estaba al punto del llanto, jamás en su vida se sintió más avergonzado.

-¡Se que lo admiras pero no tienes que soportar que abuse de ti! -Desvió su mirada hacia el techo. - Si quieres hablaré yo, no creo que el comandante Erwin sea indiscreto, digo…-.

-¡Nooooo! - Interrumpió el castaño haciendo ademanes con las manos. - No es necesario… en serio yo….¡El sargento y yo salimos desde hace mucho!.- Tan pronto terminó de hablar salió corriendo como gacela hacia la oficina de su superior. Defnitivamente le diría lo cochino que es en su cara, no le permitiría tocarlo por semanas, le daría celos con Mikasa y se iría a dormir a su sótano.

-Entonces, entonces…¿Él si quería?- Jamás pensó que Eren podría gustar de esas cosas. Pero lo que él no alcanzó a escuchar aquella ocasión fueron las súplicas de su compañero para que el sargento fuera_ "más rápido"_, _"más fuerte", _o _"no se detenga"_. A parte de que las lágrimas que recorrían su cara eran meramente de ese placer culpable de hacer el amor donde podrían ser descubiertos.

**¿Qué tal? Acepto tomates, piedras, besitos, abrazos y reviews también XD**

**Espero que lo disfrutaran, para la próxima lo más seguro será algo de un par de capítulos, pero Eren debe ser el activo, amo la pareja, cualquiera de los dos que este arriba queda bien jajajajajajaja. ¡Muchos besos!**


End file.
